<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>devil’s grave by nixarcus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113013">devil’s grave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixarcus/pseuds/nixarcus'>nixarcus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Death, Dissociation, Tumblr Prompt, idk how exactly to tag this but.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixarcus/pseuds/nixarcus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by a prompt by @deepwaterwritingprompts on tumblr</p><p>take care of yourself. this contains some serious shit, such as death, unreality, dissociative-like descriptions, etc. let me know if i need to tag this as something, bc i’m not entirely sure how to tag this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>devil’s grave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you recently moved into a cabin in the woods. it wasn’t all too expensive, despite how nice it looked, and it happened to have no reviews, strangely enough. you didn’t know what to think of it, but you took the chance anyway.</p><p>when you arrived there, you walked inside. it was eerily quiet, there were no birds chirping. the wooden floor didn’t creak when you stepped on it. the only noises were your breathing and your footsteps.</p><p>you walked up the stairs, where the site had said the bedroom would be. even the stairs didn’t creak.</p><p>when you got to your room, there was a sign.</p><p>the sign read, “there’s a child in the woods. if it offers you a bone, you must gently refuse. if it cries when you say no, your life is over.”</p><p>you didn’t know what to think about that.</p><p> </p><p>you woke up to... nothing. it seems as though your alarm didn’t work. did you ever set it?</p><p>it doesn’t display the time. is it even on?</p><p>you then realize it isn’t even there. you’re not in the same room as you were when you fell asleep. but even then, that sign is in the same spot.</p><p>you’re unsettled by that. but you settle on ignoring it, and go to get breakfast for yourself.</p><p>there’s no food in the fridge. there is no fridge. there is no kitchen. you are in a completely different house.</p><p>you walk out the door. it is the woods. you turn around, your house is gone.</p><p>where did it all go?</p><p> </p><p>you decide to wander through the woods. it’s quiet, just as quiet as the house. you can’t even hear your footsteps now, just your breathing.</p><p>the woods are shrouded in a light fog. there’s lots of foliage, but it’s not very brightly colored. it’s all desaturated, however it’s not quite dead. the trees look like they could break and fall if you so much as tapped them.</p><p>as you continue walking on, you slowly start to hear a faint, distant noise. humming, almost? as you get closer, you realize it’s singing.</p><p>you move a branch out of the way and you’re greeted by a clearing.</p><p>just like everywhere else, it’s almost silent. the only thing you can hear is your breathing, and the singing.</p><p>in the middle of the clearing, there’s a small child. they have red, yellow, and blue wings on their back, and they’re sitting on a treestump. their colorful wings are the only colorful thing in this place.</p><p>the fog is thicker, here. you can’t see anything beyond the child on the stump.</p><p>you walk closer. the child turns to see you, their singing abruptly cutting off.</p><p>they have a bright smile on their face. they do not have pupils.</p><p>“hello,” you greet them, your voice wavering slightly. you hardly know how to process any of this. where did this child come from?</p><p>“hi there!” the child chirps back. they happen to sound a lot like a baby bird... but in a way that you can understand them. of which, is even more confusing. how did you get here?</p><p>the child picks up a bone. you feel like that’s important.</p><p>they stand up, walking closer to you. you’re now about one foot away from them.</p><p>they hold out the bone.</p><p>“would you like this?”</p><p>you don’t remember where this comes from, but you feel you need to refuse.</p><p>“no, thank you though,” you say, shaking your head.</p><p>the child visibly deflates.</p><p>they look down at the ground, tears springing into their eyes and falling down their cheeks. they start trembling.</p><p>suddenly, your sense of feeling plummets. you can hardly feel yourself falling to the ground, much less see it. your vision is blurry, all you can hear is the sobs and cries of the young child. your breathing quickens, as if your body is trying to keep you alive. your breaths are shallow, you’re barely clinging onto the mortal realm.</p><p>you close your eyes. as you feel yourself being dragged away from life, you remember the sign.</p><p>“there’s a child in the woods. if it offers you a bone, you must gently refuse. if it cries when you say no, your life is over.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>